


Dearly Beloved

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Wondering

“Dante, I’ve come to ask you about the recent loan you’ve taken out, the one totaling 150 dollars.”

“What? I think you’re mistaken; I haven’t taken out a loan with anyone in a long time! Let alone one for 150 dollars!”

You knew Vergil was always on top of everything that was around him, but you had hoped that telling him that you had loaned money to Dante – a nefarious borrower of large amounts of money with no promised return date – would just allow the man to accept the sudden disappearance of 150 dollars. Dante had probably borrowed money from everyone you knew at one point, Vergil, Nero, Lady, Trish, hell probably even Kyrie too, so it was an obvious answer to give Vergil about where the money went when he noticed it earlier in the week. But as you sat in the couch near the front of the store, your face now completely buried inside your book, you wondered what your chances of escaping the store before Vergil noticed you were as it seemed that your using of Dante as a scapegoat had failed.

“Oh. It seems I may have…misheard someone then,” you heard Vergil say quietly. Refusing to look at the man, you kept your eyes glued to your book, not even sure what the title of it was as you felt the eyes of curiously gaze at you. It was only after a few tense moments that you heard some footsteps before you finally dared look toward the direction of the Dante’s desk. Meeting Vergil’s eyes for a moment as he walked toward the back of the store, you quickly put your head back into your book. Dante chuckled as he watched the interaction, and it was only when you heard the door to the back close that you finally lifted your eyes up again.

“What’d you do with 150 dollars that Vergil seems to think I took out another loan?” Dante asked as your eyes continued to stare toward the back of the store.

“I uh…hold on,” you said as you slowly stood up. Setting your book down gently on your seat, you slowly peered around the corner of the store in search of any sight of Vergil. Seeing nothing but a closed door, you sighed and walked toward Dante’s desk. “I wanted…to get Vergil a gift,” you admitted gently.

“A gift? That costs 150 bucks?” Dante asked as he watched you.

“Well, it’s going to cost more, and I actually needed to talk to you about it.” Sliding yourself onto the desktop, you turned toward Dante and gently lifted up the picture of his mother that he kept on the desk all the time.

“Cost more?”

“Yeah, it’s…” Sliding your hand gently over the glass of the picture of Eva, you began to wipe away the dust that had settled over it as you paused your speaking. “I don’t know, Vergil doesn’t have a lot of things, and I wanted to get him something nice so…”

“I’m sure whatever you give him, he’ll appreciate it,” Dante said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Looking up from the picture in your hands, the man grinned at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“I hope so…” you said quietly. Grabbing your shirt, you gently wiped off the remaining dust that was on the frame of the picture. “So, I’ve got to ask, for this gift…”

“What’s up? Don’t tell me you need to borrow money from me,” Dante asked, a small laughing coming from him as he spoke.

“Not money but, uh…” you started to say as you let your shirt go. “For this gift, I’m going to need to borrow this picture of your mom.”


	2. Waiting

Convincing Dante to let you borrow the picture of his mother, probably one of the most important things he owned, was like trying to convince a child that was going to the dentist that there would absolutely be no pain associated with the visit: there was skepticism, extreme hesitancy to cooperate, and the look of fear in Dante’s eyes when you asked him to loan you the picture was almost exactly one you had seen on a child before.

But he had finally agreed, something that took a ridiculous amount of time to get him to agree too, and it was only when you told him exactly why you needed the picture did he agree. Getting the picture was only the first part of your plan, there was still the obtaining of the actual gift part you had to get through, then hiding it, then gifting it left. The last 2 were going to be difficult, as Vergil seemed at least vaguely aware of every thing and every one that entered Devil May Cry, and so you weren’t sure how’d you managed to pull them off. But for obtaining the gift, you were quoted an insane amount of time for it, so you had plenty of time to plan for how to give your present to Vergil.

Dante was unsure about letting the picture of his mom be borrowed by someone for such a long period of time, but you took him with you when you went to drop off the picture. He was still hesitant about letting his picture go for a while, but once you introduced him to who you were lending the picture to, his hesitancy melted away and he seemed almost excited.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Dante said as you and he walked back to the office. “I think Verg is going to love this.”

“I hope so,” you replied as you shuffled your wallet back into your bag. “And…thanks for letting me borrow your picture, Dante.”

“No problem at all,” Dante grinned. “I’d do anything for Vergil, and I think he needs something like this to smile at.”

“You really think he’s going to like it?” you asked, a bit of concern in your voice.

“I think he’s going to love it, don’t worry!” Feeling a push on your shoulder, you smiled a bit, a bit of the worry in your chest leaving as you stumbled on the concrete at the push.

The remainder of the feeling of worry still sat in your chest for an entire 2 weeks however, and it was only when you received a phone call one afternoon while Dante and Vergil were away that a bit more of it left you.

“It’s all done!” Those were the only words you needed to hear before you hung up the phone and were running out of the store as fast as you could. It was almost perfect timing, as Dante and Vergil were on a mission somewhere, one that was going to take a bit of time for them to complete.

You emptied your wallet completely at the sight of the finished gift, and you couldn’t help but have more nervousness and a bit of anxiety rise in your chest as you slowly walked back to the store with the gift and Dante’s picture in tow. Even with Dante’s reassurance, you were still nervous about Vergil’s reaction. Would he like it? What was he going to say to you once he saw it? He still hadn’t brought up the 150 dollars that had suddenly disappeared 2 weeks prior, and he was sure to ask you about 300 more missing now that his gift was done, and the thought made you more nervous.

Setting the gift down on Dante’s desk, you gently covered it with a blanket that was hanging over the couch nearby, making sure to lay it down gently over the raised edges on the corners. Now you just had to wait for Dante and Vergil to return, unsure of when exactly they would be back in the day as you sat at Dante’s desk and tried to read the book you had pretended to read 2 weeks prior.

You seemed to wait forever for the brothers to return, the book in front of you never leaving the page you had opened it to as you waited and just stared at it as time passed by. In reality only about 5 hours passed by you, the sun setting slowly below the horizon completely unnoticed to you, before the door to the office began to open, revealing the brothers behind it.

You closed your book quickly, surprised at the sudden laugh that bounced through the store as Vergil and Dante walked inside, the louder of the two hanging off of the other’s shoulder as the quieter brother tried to brush him off. You couldn’t help but feel anxiety permeate every part of you, and as you gently placed your book into your bag, you gulped as you saw both of the brother’s eyes focus on the covered object sitting on top of Dante’s desk.


	3. Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to finish, holy shit  
> But have your Vergil fluff! Take it, and let me go die somewhere _(´ཀ`」 ∠) _

You had never seen Dante leave a room so quickly, the man usually too nosy to want to leave a scene at all, but as soon as the man recognized the item on his desk, he was gone, and the door to the upstairs part of the store closed loudly behind him. It was only you and Vergil in the front office after Dante left, and you weren’t entirely sure what to say to the older brother as he stared at the covered piece in front of you, interest very obviously piqued by the piece.

“I, uh…” It took you a minute to find any words at all, but when words did finally form from your mouth, they were much more quiet and more uncertain sounding than you wanted them to be. Taking a second to breath deeply, you stood up from your chair and slowly walked round the desk to stand in front of Vergil, your hand gently sliding along the blanket that still sat on top of your gift as you moved. “I got…this. Here. For…you,” you finally muttered out as you stood in front of Vergil, your eyes wandering the floor before you as you felt your nerves preventing you from looking up at the man.

“For me?” the man asked quietly as he looked over you slowly. Feeling his eyes on you, you quickly spun around to face the desk, and gently took hold of the blanket’s edges. Fidgeting with the loose threads on the end, you hesitated for a moment, your nerves almost completely overwhelming you. Grasping tightly on the cover with your fists, you slowly pulled the blanket up off of the gift and wrapped it around your arms quickly, hoping that the pressure of it would bring the feeling in your fingers back.

You waited for Vergil to say something to you as you stood at the desk. You knew the man could see the picture from where he stood as he was taller than you, and you didn’t want to move from your place, not even sure your legs would cooperate in the moment to move you anywhere anyway. Hearing the man step up to the desk next to you, you tensed up, your fists grasping even tighter onto the blanket that was wrapped around your arms as you stared down at the framed picture before you.

When you had first seen the painting, you were blown away by its quality, and you had to get really close to it to see that it wasn’t in fact an upscaled picture but was the painting you had paid for. You had never seen a work so perfectly recreated before, its colours and lighting matching the original picture of Eva so perfectly. You knew that the artist you had hired was a talented one, but you felt that they had really outdone themselves with the picture. They had even said how proud they were of it when they first showed it to you and how happy they were to paint it for you, something that made you happy to hear. In the moment, however, you just needed to hear what Vergil thought of it, and as the seconds ticked on, you felt your heart beat faster and faster in anticipation.

Vergil said nothing as he stood next to you, and you thought your heart was going to burst forth from your chest as you waited to hear something from the man. Even a grunt would have been enough for you, but as the man said nothing, you wondered what to do. Glancing to the side slowly, you hesitantly flicked your eyes up to Vergil’s face, hoping to see any indication of how the man felt as he stood next to you.

It was only when you saw the small smile he was wearing as his eyes wandered over the picture, one that was soft and genuine, that you were finally able to relax your body. Turning your head more, and with your mouth hanging open a bit, you tried to find more words to say, but as none came forth while you watched Vergil’s face, the man took the chance to speak instead.

“This is…” he began to say. Closing your mouth quickly, you tensed up a bit as the man spoke. “…for me?”

“Ye-Yes!” you stuttered out quickly. Turning away from the man to look down at the picture, you gently played with the edges of the blanket in your hand as you stared down at the painting. “I-I commissioned that artist you saved a long time ago… And-And I just…” Feeling yourself about to stutter off into saying nothing, your cleared your throat and looked to the side quickly before you spoke quietly again, “I just thought…it’d be nice for you to have something of your own like this...”

You didn’t hear Vergil move or say anything as you stared off of the desk, and you wondered what was on the man’s mind in the moment. Slowly turning your head back, you watched as Vergil gently ran his hand along the picture’s frame, his eyes still running over the whole of the painting slowly, and you wondered if he had looked away from it at all. Watching the man’s hand as it moved, you jumped a bit when Vergil turned his head a bit and met your eyes.

He was wearing the softest expression you had ever seen on his face, and you couldn’t help your mind going blank as you the man looked at you. You wanted to say something to him, but as the man brought his hand off of the frame and over to your arm, you felt all the words in your head leave.

“Thank you…” Hearing the quiet words of appreciation, you felt yourself heat up a bit. Kicking your foot into the side of the desk as you moved a bit, causing a loud noise to ring through the room suddenly, Vergil looked down at your feet as his hand grabbed a little harder on your arm. Seeing the man looking at your feet, you stuttered out a bit as you tried to find your words again.

“I-I wasn’t sure the artist could have…!” Pausing for a second, Vergil looked up from the floor and to you again. “I mean… I was worried there wasn’t anyone who could have recreated the picture well enough…I wanted to make sure that who ever painted your mother was able to really capture her…entirety.”

“…I don’t know if there could be anyway that someone could truly recreate how beautiful she was,” Vergil said as he glanced at the painting. Tensing up a bit, you looked over the painting too, unsure of what to say for a second. “But…” Turning and meeting Vergil’s eye again, you felt your breath catch in your chest as the man smiled again. “I think this is the best physical recreation a human could have made in her likeness.” Letting your breath out slowly, you couldn’t help but smile back at Vergil, and as the man’s hand softened its hold on your arm, you glanced down at it.

“…Do-Do you, um…Do you need some help hanging it up?” you asked quietly as you lifted your hand up to rest over Vergil’s. The man shook his head a bit, and you cocked your head to the side slightly as you made a confused face at him.

“I don’t need help,” he said to you. “But…I will request it anyway.” Gripping onto the man’s hand, you couldn’t help but grin a bit.

“I’ll grab the toolbox then!” You squeezed the man’s hand lightly for a second, not wanting to let go, but you finally and hesitantly let go of it as you turned yourself around to go upstairs. Standing at the top of balcony, you glanced down over the banister for a moment, and as you saw Vergil still admiring the painting, you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling wide as you went off to grab the toolbox.


End file.
